


Rick, Morty, and Kylie

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kylie is the younger twin sister of Morty who is mad at the world they live in as she finds it boring and not worth living. That is, until she meets her grandfather Rick who moves in and takes her and her brother into a world of crazy and nonsensical adventures which proves to be much more exciting than Kylie could ever hope for.





	Rick, Morty, and Kylie

*Kylie's POV*

Hi, my name is Kylie Smith. I am fourteen years old and I am ten minutes younger than my brother Morty Smith and we are both three years younger than our older sister Summer. That's right, I'm a twin, and I'm mad at the world. I can't find any reason to be happy because my life is so boring. Our dad is insanely childish and it drives our mother insane, who could really blame her? However, our lives were all going to change very soon when our grandfather Rick plans on moving in with us after abandoning our mother as a child. Oddly enough, these crazy adventures with our insane, yet genius grandfather was going to be the highlight of my life, even if my brother nearly has a heart attack from each adventure and this is our story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this isn't much, but it was the best I could do for a short prologue to introduce my new OC as I've wanted to make a Rick & Morty fan fic for quite some time now, if you'd like anything in specific, please leave me a message in the comments.


End file.
